50
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: JenovaJuice asked me to do this for her so I did. 50 sentences relating to the HP universe...or not! I don't own. Enjoy!


50 HARRY POTTER THEME SENTENCES

1. soul - Their souls were intertwined, destined to chase each other for eternity.

2. sing - Snape had to admit, for a pompous arrogant brat, the boy could sing.

3. stop - She had to stop thinking about him like that, he would never see her for who she was.

4. harm - That day he vowed to let none harm his castle, even if it cost him his life.

5. hide - The chamber was a great place to hide, no one else could get in unless their name was Voldemort, but he couldn't even enter the castle.

6. power - The feeling of power was overwhelming, he had to be careful or he would look for more ways to use this power.

7. hunger - Hunger was nothing to the poor boy, he had gone weeks without food for being a freak.

8. time - Time was officially on his side, after all who has 900 years to complete a task?

9. wall - The blank moldy wall was definitely more interesting then his traitorous friends.

10. attention - He really hated all the attention, one minuet they'd love him and the next they'd call for his death.

11. gentle - She was very gentle, she had to be the boy was more often the naught, in her care.

12. blur - At first everything was a blur but slowly, painfully the potion worked it's magic and everything came into focus.

13. child - As a child nothing good ever came from asking questions, curiosity really did kill the cat, and he was the cat.

14. king - The king of serpents wasn't really the basilisk, oh no it was something far worse.

15. wrong - She was wrong, she had to be! But deep down in his heart he knew she couldn't be wrong.

16. last - The last thing he saw before his vision faded was his godfather staring down at him.

17. thousand - A thousand years was much too long, he could hardly remember who he was.

18. need - He'd been gone for five years but she still wanted him, she needed him.

19. hold - She had told him to hold on tight but he wasn't there so he must have slipped. Oh well.

20. now - The time is NOW BUST OUT THE FIREWHISKEY!

21. one - It only takes one time to break something as fragile as trust forever.

22. naked - He felt naked, after all those years wearing robes over clothes shorts and a tee-shirt felt like a swim suit.

23. wait - He had to wait for them to catch-up to him, but they really needed to hurry out of the Manor.

24. never - He never wanted to return here, it was his own personal hell-on-earth.

25. drive - That was drive enough to get him moving.

26. cool - It was a cool autumn day, nothing could stand in his way now, not even that lightning bolt brat.

27. wash - Wash the car, do the dishes, mow the lawn and weed the garden. That was all they ever said to him, unless they wanted to give him more chores.

28. torn - It was torn in the scuffle and immediately both parties froze. His eyes went wide and he looked to his friend to see his reaction, a moment of surprise showed but then his face went blank. He had royally screwed up.

29. change - It was time for a change, he couldn't stand living like this anymore.

30. eye - Her eyes stung, the dust from the rock slide was in her eyes that's all, no it wasn't the sight of him and her embracing, it wasn't.

31. precious - It was a precious moment in time, there was no war, there was no death, times were peaceful and all was good. For the moment.

32. learn - He had to learn all he could. Sure he had a thousand years but he had to survive the times first.

33. young - When he was young he didn't live like most children. He was forced to cook and clean and weed the garden for his aunt, uncle and cousin.

34. motion - The motion had the opposite of the intended effect, instead of calming down the boy just tensed and his eyes scanned the room rapidly.

35. command - The command in his voice could be heard but even that couldn't get everyone to calm down.

36. picture - The edges of the picture curled in as the flames consumed his last remnants of his parents.

37. mad - The old man had finally gone mad, using his power to influence people for the 'Greater Good' was just as bad as taking over the world.

38. shadow - The shadows crept closer but she just held him tighter.

39. book - Books were her only companion because no one really like her for who she was, not even her parents.

40. vision - His vision faded black but he pushed the thought away, he was going to see his family.

41. fortune - Fortune always had a twisted sense of humor concerning him.

42. goodbye - Now was not the time to say goodbye, they were going to be together forever.

43. ghost - The ghosts in the castle could tell when he died, after all he was the one to tie them to it.

44. safe - She always did feel safe in his arms, even as her arms went numb.

45. sudden - The thought was sudden, and therefore it was rash, but who said rash wasn't a good thing?

46. believe - Do you believe in magic?

47. history - The history professor droned on not even noticing that his body was lying on the ground at his feet.

48. fool - For someone so smart she sure was a fool when it came to knowledge.

49. nervous - He wasn't nervous, no he was shaking in anticipation.

50. age - Age didn't matter, all that mattered was that they loved each other.

AN:/ JenovaJuice97 made me write this. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
